


big juicy

by purecaffeination



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: It gets a little dark, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, breast-feeding animals ment, gundhams only mentioned a little, maybe a little gross?, nagito thirsts over hinata's fat fucking titties and writes about it, no actual interactions between the characters, please just give this boy some self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purecaffeination/pseuds/purecaffeination
Summary: I’m sure we're all aware of Hinata’s odd lack of talent. Really, who could be that talentless? No one, right? He doesn’t even have a single hobby either. This makes him really useless.But, I don’t think that’s exactly the right standpoint on the whole situation. Have you seen his chest?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	big juicy

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a rp account cause my friends thought i wouldn't do it lmao

Titty Talent

I’m sure we're all aware of Hinata’s odd lack of talent. Really, who could be that talentless? No one, right? He doesn’t even have a single hobby either. This makes him really useless.

But, I don’t think that’s exactly the right standpoint on the whole situation. Have you seen his chest?

We all know things and places are stored in their corresponding places on where they’re supposed to go. Bee’s, bee nests. Dogs, dog pounds. 

So where /is/ talent stored?

Especially talent belonging to someone like Hajime Hinata. Where is his talent stored?

Of course, no one is completely devoid of talent. There has to be /some/ weird interest or hobby he's hiding from us all. So where is his talent stored?

I’d like to propose the idea of his talent being stored in his fat fucking titties. Ninety one glorious centimeters- what is he doing with all that titty fat?

Nothing, absolutely nothing. There is no reason one single boy can have /that/ much big, juicy, titty fat. It must be a lie.

Now, we all know Gundham has a fat chunk of titty fat too. I’m not going to gloss over his perfect, ninety-three centimeters. Of course I have to incorporate him into my argument over Hinata’s titty fat.

Gundham is the ultimate breeder right? Which, it wouldn’t be such a far cry from what is normal to say that in certain circumstances he would need to breastfeed his animals, right?

So, that’s where all of his talent is stored. His energy is put into caring for his animals, metaphorically with the ‘breast-feeding’ or even if he did actually breast feed his animals.

So, of course, Hinata’s talent has something to do with fat fucking titties. Maybe his ultimate talent is the ultimate hugger?

Maybe, but I prefer licking his tits. Maybe even one day somehow taking them in my mouth whole and just sucking.

But, it’s not very smart to mindlessly self indulge in things we know we can’t have, so I’d rather not talk about my own desires.

Maybe his talent /is/ his fat fucking titties. I mean, I wouldn’t mind that- especially being as close to him as I am that would be very pleasing for me.

Oh. I’m getting more back into my wishes. I apologize for being so, so selfish. But, can you exactly blame me? It’s not every day you get a big titty boyfriend who lets you kiss his tits and lick them.

Speaking of licking, I wonder how Hinata feels when I lick his tits. I wouldn’t exactly think it felt good but I just can’t help myself when he exposes himself like that.

Really, if females can’t put their tits out, but Hinata can, what kind of justice is that? Nothing! His tits are just as big as females and I love him for that.

Not him being connected to females in any way, I hate females. But, those fat fucking titties? Sadly, only mostly girls possess them. Not most guys anyways.

But, Hinata is special. He has always been special, not just for his chest- that is just one of his features that puts a cherry on top.

I wonder if he does any self-care for his tits. They are very very soft, I wouldn’t put it far past him especially since the rest of his skin is so soft. But, why would he do that?

He’s said he loved me many times before, I guess I just thought I was /that/ unloveable that no one would even do things to convenience me! Maybe he did that for me.

Or, maybe he just wanted soft skin. Maybe I’m being selfish. Maybe this whole thing was a selfish, unneeded mistake. I’m just a selfish unneeded mistake. 

Hinata doesn’t make me feel like that, though. Whenever I’m in his arms, it’s makes it a hundred times better. I don’t know what he did to me.

No one else made me feel like this before, everyone always enforced the fact that I was a horrible, unloveable mistake. But, not Hinata.

Maybe he did at first, but it never stayed that way. He always helped me and reassured me, making sure I took my time with self love. I think that’s why I love him mostly.

I still don’t know how to express my love and appreciation for him. I don’t think I’ll ever be good enough with my words to do that. Maybe that’s why I thirst over things unnecessarily. Maybe it's compensation.

I feel bad now. I don’t deserve him. He deserves someone who will be able to put their love for their partner into words. Not the mistake that I am.  
It makes me wonder why he stays with me. Why does he stay with an unloveable mess like me? Sometimes I think it’s just pity, but even I’m past pity. No one will ever love me, right?

Why /was/ I constantly told that. Even if it was myself constantly talking about it, why? I think I know why. I don’t want to talk about it.

I don’t like talking as much as I do, but I can’t seem to stop sometimes. I annoy people. It’s the only thing I do. I’m worthless. 

I’ll stop talking now, I don’t want to annoy anyone more than I already have. I’m sorry for being such a mistake, I’ll try to fix myself. Even if I’m past fixable. 

Can someone fix me?


End file.
